Someone Wake Me Up
by Allison Incorporated
Summary: I didn’t want to be a vampire I protested! My screams picked up. I didn’t want this life. Send me hell for I all I care I just want to be dead. This story is about finding that place where you finally belong. All Vamps. Ed/Oc A/J Em/Oc C/Es
1. Characters!

**I do not own Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, or Esme. I do however own Lillani, Garrett, Jayne, and Peyton.**

**This part really isnt important. It is just a little info on the characters, please feel free to skip to the story!**

Character Info:

Lillani

Full Name- Lillani Sage Knight

Hair Color- Platnium Blonde

Eye Color- Red

Status- Vampire

Group- Garrett

Date of Birth- April 14th, 1991

Date of Transformation- November 28th 2009

Special Abilities- TBD

Garrett

Full Name- Garrett Brayden Hartwell

Hair Color- Red

Eye Color- Red

Status- Vampire

Group- Lillani

Date Of birth- October 3rd, 1985

Date of Transformation- May 5th 2006

Special Abilities- Mild Tracking Ability

Peyton

Full Name- Peyton Claire Schooner

Hair Color- Dirty Blonde

Eye Color- Red

Status- Vampire

Group- None

Date Of Birth- January 20th 1940

Date of Transformation- September 30th 1959

Special Abilities- Ability to Transport to Other locations by thought

Jayne

Full Name- Jayne Elizabeth Ramirez

Hair Color- Choclate Brown

Eye Color- Topaz

Status- Vampire

Group- None

Date Of Birth- June 17th 1973

Date of Transformation- December 5th 1989

Special Abilities- Ability to walk through walls


	2. 1:The End As I Knew It

Someone Wake Me Up

My breathing was rough as I ran through the forest trying to get away from the eyes boring into my back. With each step I took my feet grew weaker soon they would be unable to keep moving under the pressure of my heavy foot falls. But I kept moving, blocking out the pain as best I could, focusing only on the sounds of footsteps rapidly approaching me, it was obvious that whatever was chasing me was not human and that soon I would be its next victim. This thought caused my breathing to hitch and get caught in my throat unable to move until I let out an ear splitting scream for my life.

This angered what ever was following me. The foot steps moved more rapidly than before winding through the mess of giant pine trees in the Canadian forest I brocaded myself in mere minutes ago. I tried to match its moves by twisting through various trees hoping that the monster wouldn't be able to keep up. But it seemed to laugh at my attempts. The sound was chilling and terrifying, making my bones turn to an icy mess.

I realized at this point no one would hear the screams still escaping my lips, they were all hidden in their homes sleeping without realizing the danger haunting them and the forests they loved. I looked up and saw a million stars swirling above me in patterns that made me dizzy and stumble awkwardly over the roots sticking up out of the ground. I picked myself up as fast as I could and tried to keep running but the giant scrape on my left knee was making me incapable. I felt the blood freezing to my legs in the glacial cold weather of winter.

Everything went silent for a few minutes, staying still and calm except for my rough breathing and the silent press of my feet to the ground. Every cell in my body was praying that whatever it was gave up on its attempt but every cell knew that it was still there silently watching me. Lurking in the forest, waiting for that perfect moment to attack my panicked body. I kept running though even I knew It was futile now, my last breaths were coming and my heart beat would slowly die out into pure nothingness.

I stopped then not able to run anymore. I fell into a pile on the ground as snow started to fall for the first time in months. I snapped my head back and forth so rapidly that I should have broken my own neck, so I could at least see when the monster would advance on me. But I was not prepared for what I saw then.

The monster looked like a Greek god, or at least Zeus's more attractive younger brother as he slowly and gracefully walked into the fading moonlight. I saw that his chin, mouth, and teeth were all covered in a sickening bright red that made me want to turn away in horror. The eyes of this creature were the same sickening color masked only by the long dark lashes that were covering them. They way he walked was like a lion stalking its prey with such skill and precision that even a heard of massive elephants would be scared. He was bare footed and only wore a pair of black corduroys were perfectly fit to his sculpted body. How could he not have been cold.

"Please" I begged softly to this strange but attractive being in front of me. "Don't kill me" I cried as tears welled up in my eyes and fell rapidly down my cheeks and onto my bare hands and freezing slightly on my finger tips. I looked up and saw the monsters eyes tighten slightly in a menacing way that had every fiber of my being screaming in alarm, for a moment it felt like he was burning me inside out but I knew that was just the pain of before creeping back up on me in my time of emotional weakness.

"You are going to wish you were dead after I am through" he said in a smooth even voice that was like swords being whipped through the air at each syllable. Then he leapt towards me grabbing my head and sinking his teeth into the soft flesh on my neck.

I could then feel the pain of his harsh razor sharp teeth and the draining of my blood, my life force. He continued without pause making sure to cause the most pain possible. I wimpered at the feeling trying to be strong and die proud. I wanted to say something powerful for my last words or cry out my love for some human back in the little town but I had no one to live for and nothing meaningful to say. I was an average girl, and soon I would be dead.

No one would look for me. I knew that, and if by chance someone stumbled upon my body they wouldn't break down in tears but simply call the police that an animal attack happened. They would not be haunted by my mangled body, or even be afraid that I died in pain. All they would see was a tiny girl that meant nothing and then they would walk away and continue on with their business and their full life ahead of them.

I looked down watch him drain his fill before I gave up and let the darkness take over my body.

Only moments later I assumed was I awoken by an even worse pain than the blood being drained, or the feeling of my feet breaking as I ran, or even when broke my thigh bone as a child. It was nothing compared to the fear that I had felt moments ago because now it was as if someone turned my emotions on high so that I could feel it like never before.

I felt a fire scorching through my body wanting desperately to eat me alive. I could feel it swimming in my veins burning my insides, it was growing worse and worse as the seconds ticked by. It wouldn't stop even as I thought the real end would be growing near.

How long could one body roast to a crisp without dying. Was there someone kind enough to try and help? Was the snow dulling the flames trying to keep me alive for some unknown reason? What was happening I wondered hearing my screams of agony echo over and over again though the trees.

Was my monster still there watching, and laughing as I died once again? I could feel his presence now and I almost could feel the flutter of his finger tips as he grabbed my burning hand and tried to comfort me. "I'm sorry, I am so lonely" he whispered but the pain got worse and I lost my control. I couldn't hear anything or feel anything but the fire….

I don't know how long the fire ripped through my body. Eventually I got used to the pain I was able to slightly deal with it as long as I focused on other things, like the stuble almost silent breathing of my monster next to me, and the number of times I screamed on end, even the soft whistle of wind was a way to distract myself.

I vaguely could hear him talking now. "It's been three days almost" he whispered. It stunned me. Three days of burning was the humanly possible? "When you wake up things will be different. You aren't human anymore, but you're like me. A vampire. You will feed on blood and be invincible. You will live forever" he paused and then stopped as his breathing pick up again.

I didn't want to be a vampire I protested. My screams picked up. I didn't want this life. Send me hell for I all I care I just want to be dead. I screamed trying to let go of my body stop my life from being changed. I wanted to go back stab myself in the heart before he even bit me, then he could have all his blood and not keep me alive. "Please stop it! Kill me!" I screamed now as the pain picked up.

My body was flying in every direction, it was as if I could no long control how it moved or what it did. I couldn't see the movement but I could feel the different ways the air was hitting me and the way my feet and arms would thud down every once in a while. And I knew this was not the time for joking but it as though I looked like a toddler throwing a silly fit when I didn't get my way.

It drained slowly from everything where except my heart. The fire grew a million times hotter there as if someone put jet fuel on my heart and then lit It on fire. The pain picked up again almost like a plane was driving right through my chest. The fire and my hearts beating were fighting for who would win the battle of my body. My heart was beating faster trying to win but the pain wasn't giving up it sharpened both giving a last effort to save me.

I knew they would kill each other in the fight no one would win I was doomed. I heard my heart started to stutter and beat irregularly vowing not to give up, it wanted to save me but it was dying. It was wounded. It tried to pick back up again with a few worthless beats that only made it weaker. Then it thudded loudly against my chest and then faded until it stopped beating. I knew it would never beat again. I was a lost cause now.

It was then I noticed the pain was gone. It was over. I was dead. But now I wasn't dead. I realized I as smelled everything around me. There was a soft sweet scent like candy coming from my left and there was the smell of pine trees and grass. I could smell fresh snow as if it was right on my nose. I heard tiny little footsteps that could only be from an insect they were so tiny and soft. I heard the wind picking up around me and nearly silent snow flakes hitting the ground with a soft thump.

I opened my eyes quickly looking at each separate flake, with its own perfect amazing details, fall down onto my stomach and the piles of snow around me. I saw tiny little rain bows every where with colors so bright and some I couldn't even describe. I could even see every leaf of the trees as they swayed with the wind. There world had changed in the three days I had lived in the fire.

I sat up quickly a movement so fast that I cough myself off guard. I looked down at my pale hands, I had been pale before but now I was a chalky white that would never show the signs of sun again. I reached up to catch a few falling pieces of snow then was amazing at how quickly my hands moved to do what I wanted. My body felt powerful and graceful like there was nothing but raw strength welled inside of me.

Then I saw the man sitting against a tree with his eyes wide open watching me as I marveled at the world in front of me. He looked just like before but now I could see the details. All though it should have been night time I knew quickly it was not, the colors were not as bright as day time. The colors were duller than they would have been during the day.

I kept getting distracted by the movements and colors and sounds. There was an army of ants running through the snow trying to get food although they were sure to die. They each had tiny little piece of what smelled like Ritz crackers.

The man had rough red hair stuck up in patches that were silly and messy. He had faded freckles across his nose and cheek bones, and there were a few faint teeth marks on his bare chest criss crossed over each other. His eyes were a bright red that was haunting and still sent shivers down my spine in an awful scary way.

I was quickly up on my feet standing next to him. I wasn't cold as my feet walked in the snow. "Why did you do this" I demanded in a voice I hardly recognized as my own. It still had the high pitch it usually did but it sounded smoother and perfect and odd like some one made me better while I was dying. I looked behind him seeing the tiny flakes of tree bark stuck to the tree they would fall off soon or be a deer's next meal.

"I was all alone. You were what I was looking for" he spoke without the Canadian accent that I had picked up when I moved here when I was 14. From the sound of it he sounded like he was from boson or something with one of those silly accents I always hated, "my name is Garrett" he looked back down at his hands not up at me. His voice was soft though he didn't sound mean or threatening any longer.

"I'm Lillani" I spoke softly. Although I hated him at the moment I also was happy. I could see things like never before. I could smell and hear things that I would have never been able to imagine if I was a human. I wanted to see the world for what it really is not what humans called vision.

"Are you hungry" he asked quietly. This brought a pain in the throat to the front of my mind. It was like my throat had been dried, and was now in desperate need of something to cool in down.

"Water will be fine" I said although it didn't sound as appealing as it normally would have. But then again I wasn't exactly normal anymore. "On second thought, how about some… blood" I whispered the last part afraid of what he would think although he saw this choice as much better because he stood moving like lightening and grabbed my hand.

"The city is this way, about two miles" he called as he dragged me through the forest. We ran so fast I was amazed at how fast I could run and how I could keep up. "you have to wait till I tell you to attack" he said softly. "You need to learn"

I nodded softly though he couldn't see me because he was in front still holding my hand as I ran behind him. As we ran I saw each leaf and snowflake as we zoomed by the silent still woods. We saw a few deer in the distance munching on the grass that was still about 3 inched above the snow. And after about a minute he slowed. And I saw the pretty little house that I used to walk by everyday on my way to school, it was white and had a picket fence in front and during the summer It always had the biggest pretties flowers fomr lilies to daisies to anything the woman living there could grow. It was owned by a rather old couple that had been together for 60 years and moved here from their native country of India. They were such nice people. Also bring me homemade meals that were like the mother I never had would have made, they made small talk when I walked by and donated lots of money to the school's art program each year. I would never be able to hurt them.

"Not them" I said dragging him around the city now. I saw the various things in new bright colors and saw that what I thought was clean was often dingy and dirty, I held on to every last buildings picture knowing I would never see them again. We stayed hidden in the woods as we shifted around till I found the house I was looking for. I barley knew these people cause they had just moved in. And they had a weird habit of leaving their doors open though I doubted that would really be a problem.

He nodded silently and walked towards the door slamming it open with his shoulder. It cracked into a million pieces while we made our way into the house hold. There was a plate of meatloaf left out on the thick wooden table and the dishes hadn't been finished along with the messy couch cover in crumbs from Doritos. I could smell their blood lingering in the air and hear the steady beating of their bloody hearts. My mouth started to water and I yearned for their blood to fill my mouth and take the dry pain away.

We walked into the bedroom where the two of them where sound asleep with the TV still brightening up the room although it was on mute, I recognized Family Guy playing. The man whose name was Paul had his arms spread out over his wife's body in a way that was not meant to protect but was just a product of his sleeping. The bed spread was the same color as the one at my house I little ways away, the red was more of a coral and was very appealing to the eye. It was like sunshine in my soul.

Garrett ordered me to go over the side that the female was sleeping on while he walked towards the male. He held his fingers up and then counted down from three even though I wasn't paying him any attention. I didn't even wait till he was finished counting but instead sank my teeth into her warm flesh easily as if slicing through soft butter, all the muscle and fat was not match for my strong steel like jaw. Her eyes fluttered open seeing me with alarm she started screaming loudly kicking her legn all sorts of directions. She landed a few good kicks to my head but they didn't hurt nor did the slow my attack. Her blood filled my mouth tasting sort of salty at first but then gorwing into a satisfying warm that made my insides feel human and stronger than I was mere minutes ago.

Soon her screams faded and her attempts to move became vain. She didn't stir as I drained the last few drops with a fulfilling slurp.

I could see in the mirror across from me that my mouth was covered in her warm blood. And before I could stop myself I was on the bed taking the last few drops from the man that garret was still trying to drain. Then I licked my lips to make sure I got everything that I could. Their hearts were no longer beating or even moving then he pulled out a teeny silver Zippo lighter with his name engraved on the side. He placed it to the sheets and watched it light.

He stood watching as the flames erupted and burned the bodies till he knew they would be unrecognizable. He looked somewhat proud of the awful creation in front of him. The image sickened me yet I knew that no matter what I did in the rest of my life it would never leave. Like the fire burned the people it burned into my mind. The firemen would be here soon because the loud fire alarm was screaming at us signaling the warning had been sent to them. He took my hand once again and lead me out of the house and back into the dark woods.

We lead me for miles through the woods; I thought only about the burning dead bodie that would be found and the way their families would start to sob when they found out their sister, brother, son or daughter had died that night. we must have been running for hours when we finally stopped. But I showed no signs of being tired, in fact it felt good to move muscles I never knew that I had and exert myself in a way that had my body feeling pleasant rather it usually did after gym class. The more we ran the better everything inside me felt. I guessed endorphins were still used in vampires.

"Garrett," I paused as we sat down in a small meadow that was covered in an inch of soft snow "What's it like to be a vampire?" I was still shy to word, and well in denial about what I really was. I secretly hoped that this was just a dream I would soon wake up from but then again I wished I wouldn't.

"Well you are almost always lonely and you are never satisfied. You always want more blood, and then even more and yet still more. And you are bored all the time because we never sleep. It's a life I wouldn't have chosen for myself. I miss being human," he said as the night turned to day revealing a whole new flurry of colors and emotions. Now the world looked I had been blind for months but was finally seeing the sun.

There was even more colors I could describe as the sun came out in the sky. We were still placed in the shadows so the glitter affect he told me that happened in the sun was not present.

"Then why did you pick this for me?" I asked

"Because I was lonely. I have been a vampire for 3 years now, and I still can't get over my human life. I need to socialize with others" he said "I went into your house to kill you I was hungry. Then I saw how much you looked like the love of my life Emily. You ran when you saw me and I chased after you. I didn't think when I changed you. I just acted"

I wanted him to say he was sorry. But I knew that no matter how much he said he was sorry or begged for my forgiveness that I would still be a vampire. "I didn't have anything to loose when you changed me. I was a loner; I think I had real conversations with only three people in the past year. That was my school counselor, my English teacher and my boss."

"That's also why I chose you. I knew no one would miss you." He didn't hold back like I wished he would have. "Are you going to stay with me forever?" he asked. I could tell by his tone that he was vulnerable. It took courage for him to ask this and he was scared of rejection after all he went through in the past few days.

"I don't know" I said "I would like to say yes I will always be here, but I can't say that because I don't know, I may find someone else that I want to go follow around for forever. Besides forever is a long time and who knows what can happen in that time," I finished then glanced up at him. It looked like he was crying tearlessly into his hands.

"That's all I can ask" he answered softly, I doubted any human would have been able to hear what he had said. Because the wind whipped it away before they would have had the chance.

* * *

The days went by slowly from then on. We traveled everyday usually running for miles making brief small talk about his family and friends and the past he had. He never asked about my family and I never told him, because even though we had been traveling for months I didn't trust him completely; I doubted I ever would.

At first we traveled east across the giant Canadian land mass towards Ottawa where we stayed for only a few days feeding a little and getting together the funds he had saved in a bank account just after his transformation. He was nothing if practical. Then he took us south east towards New York City which was like my dream place. I convinced him to stay there for a while so I could do a little shopping and even take in some of the sights with my new improved vision. Let's just say that the city looked way to dirty with my fresh eyes.

Later he took me down south even farther running long distances during the day and feeding in the various big cities at night along with teaching me to be a smart vampire. We had some meals in Baltimore, Washington D.C, Charlotte, and Atlanta and then we stopped in Miami. He hated being in one place for too long so we moved on quickly again. Through Tennessee and Illinois up to Wisconsin where we stayed for at least 2 weeks after me begging for hours. I even made a friend out of a store clerk. We talked every day while I was there, just about boys, clothes, shoes, and normal teenage girl stuff that made me feel human for a brief amount of time.

He was itching to leave so we went down through Iowa plus Nebraska, then west through Colorado and Utah till me arrived in Las Vegas. He liked Las Vegas and actually let us stay there for longer than two weeks. He enjoyed being able to be in public with drunk losers who didn't care that his eyes were blood red or that he looked like he would kill them. He was the life of the party sometimes even gambling till he lost two thousand dollars at a time. I knew why he liked it though; he had been a frat boy and so being in the party with drunk people made him feel human just like talking did with me.

During the day we often watched boring sitcoms or Soap Operas and played card games over and over again. Often he would go out alone into the desert, or whatever terrain we were currently in, to mourn his human life and the ones he loved. He carried many photos of them in his pockets of the same corduroy pants he wore when he attacked me (I notced he didn't like to change often). While he was gone I would write in various notebooks that we had picked up along our journey explaining every emotion of being alone or anything that I felt. And to keep my feeding in check I made a log of every time I killed, I would write down something about them like the color of their hair or eyes or something they said to me while they died that was noble or thoughtful. At first this made me feel like an awful person but as the numbers piled up I was able to deal with it and it no longer caused me pain.

But he made us move again to a little town in the red wood forest of northern California. He broke us into an old abandoned house just a few miles way from Seiad Valley. I was getting lonely I couldn't take the being alone all the time. I knew what I had to do.

I would leave in the afternoon the very next time he would go out into the wood to cry tearlessly and think about the good ole days with his family. Our little cottage had only one bedroom which had a tiny closet where I kept my backpack and the few personal items I owned: My note books, a pack of pens, 500 dollars I won playing craps, two sets of jeans, a pair of converse, three shirts, a charm bracelet from when I was a child along with new charms I bought every time we stopped and a collection of sea shells from when I went to the beach last week. Also in the cabin was a kitchen that was very empty and covered in shiny dust that despite being dust was actually pretty. There was a living room too with an old radio, a faded brown couch that was rather uncomfortable, and a wool blanket that had blue and red zigzag patterns that I had grown to love and would no doubt take with me when I left.

When he left the very next day I went to work. I packed everything up having to hold only the blanket. I knew he would be gone for hours caressing the pictures in his hand hoping to have his life back. What I had learned about him was that he didn't just miss his human life he mourned after it with such a passion that it scared me. He thought that life as he knew it was over and he should just try to live each day like he was still human though he knew he was not. I knew his patterns well and I knew the lengths he would not go to get me back. I would go to Seattle where Emily was from and had probably moved back to so that he wouldn't come after me. It was the best way for me. Then I left him a note and this is what it said:

_Garrett, my dear friend. You have been such a help in the first few months of my brand new life. You have taught me everything I would need to know to survive and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for that. I'm sorry I have to leave but this life is to dull for me I need to do things on my own time, my own way. Please don't follow me for I am going towards settle to start over for the billionth time in my life. I am so sorry. And I truly hope you find a brand new Emily someday. –Lillani. _

Then I placed it on the couch where he like to sit and listen to boring sports stations and hear about basketball and football endlessly till it became so dull that I wanted to hurt myself to get the boring talk to stop. Often I wondered if he was even listening but opted not to ask him that. He would read it first thing when he got back and then he would probably head in the opposite direction of my location.

I walked silently out the old broken door carrying my things and looked back one last time. The house was falling apart but it was pretty. The wood walls were fading from bright living tree bark color to the dull brown that it would be for the rest of its life. And the red door always made me smile for some odd reason. I waved goodbye to house because it seemed oddly fitting and then started running towards my destination.

**Hey Peoples of Earth or Jupiter :) My name is Allie and i am going to be your author/tour guide for the duration of this story! I really hope you like this story and pretty please review because that would make my heart jump for joy! Happy Easter! XOXO**


	3. 2: Finding Lilly

Searching For Something to Call Home

I liked the freedom running alone gave me. Whenever Garrett and i would have traveled he was always running so much faster in a hurry to get away from the place we just were. He never let me stop and sit to look at the blooming flowers or watch as the sun set paint the sky bright pink and purples and oranges. But now that I was on my own again doing whatever I wanted on my own time I would spend hours sitting in the trees or on the beach. I had even started to paint and sketch again.

I didn't run fast or try to get to Seattle in a few days but had been traveling for a month and had only made it half way there. In fact sometimes it made me feel human because I moved at a pace that was actually a little faster than human. I feed every few days, feeding more than normal when I had planned to go out in public and paint or buy drawing supplies that I needed.

Today I was sitting on the long sandy beach of a small town called Lincoln. I was drawing a few pictures all at once, taking turns on each single picture. One was of a little two year old girl in a pink polka dotted one piece suit splashing water on her older brother, next was a tiny sand crab drawling out of the sand to take a peak at the waters around it, last was the ocean wave piling on top of each other into foamy bliss. I took the time to burn each picture into my brain so that when I needed to glance at it again for the drawing. Each stroke of my pencil or pen was made with delicate precision so that the drawing would look like the enhanced image I had seen.

I looked up around at the people who were laughing loudly as they packed up their bright thick towels and their brand new toys that made an average sand castle a few feet away from them. There was a tall mother with long curly black hair parted down the middle with a head band around it. She wore a long flowy colorful skirt and a tee shirt with a big peace sign plastered across the chest. She was with her two kids both in organic looking clothes all covered in the words go green, peace, or love. She packed them up into a canvas bag with a picture of the earth on it and lead them towards a group of old bicycles. Then they peddled away without even looking back.

The wind picked up swirling my light blonde hair it swirly patterns above my head and sending one of the pictures flying across the sand towards the ocean. I quickly piled up all my things in my arms as I ran at a human pace towards the soaring sketch. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a man running a little faster than I was, heading towards me and the paper that was only inched from the water. He jumped up quickly grabbing it out of the air and then landed with grace on the ground. He was obviously human with his deep tan and dark navy blue eyes. He wore nothing but a pair of loose green board shorts and running shoes. He had short brown hair that was straight and wet from the run.

"Here you go" he smiled down at me. He wasn't a very tall person but compared to me he was. Before I took it from him I watched him glance at the picture of the sand crab with amazement in his eyes. "Wow you are really good"

"Thanks" I whispered trying to ignore the loud pounding of his blood and the way I could almost see the sweet red liquid moving with every wet beat of his over active heart. I turned away and started walking as fast as I could before I did something stupid in public. He had run in front of me out of nothing but complete stupidity and was walking backwards watching my face and body as I traveled towards him. His blood was still pumping causing the veins to rise and crash with each lubba-dubba of his well cared for heart.

"Do you want to go to dinner with me sometime?" he asked a cocky smirk playing on his lips. From my limited knowledge about the male species I knew that he was arrogant and usually got every girl he ever wanted it was probably because of the California boy looks that he had and the fact that he had at least an 8 pack under the slight sheen of sweat.

Although he was beyond attractive, most people would say the most attractive they had ever seen, he held nothing for me. There was nothing there that I would want in the person I would spend eternity with. Maybe it was the fact that he seemed perfect, like he had it going for him. Maybe I liked flaws and imperfections.

"Sorry, but I'm late for… work!" I said and then started to run quickly over the dunes and through the tall grass that was at least 4 inches taller than me. Because I had to keep up with the human façade I walked through the city glancing at the tiny homes all faded by the large amount of salt in the air, some were falling apart and looked like they had been there for over 50 years but others looked brand new almost like a normal run of the mill suburb.

When I was sure that I was out of the way of prying human eyes I bolted at full speed into the forest winding through the trees with an accuracy that I never had while human, my moves would have looked perfectly coordinated and planned like I spent months practicing at this very same location but in fact I had never been here before.

My little cave was only a few yards up the hill so I slowed to a more suitable pace still much faster than any human thought was possible. The cave was about 7 feet high and 6 feet deep but it served as a nice place to sit and draw or write away the boredom in this endlessly long life. I had made it slightly home-like with stolen pillows that were more of seats than a place to rest your head, also there was the blanket I took with me from the cabin I lived in with Garrett and a few of my paintings and pictures placed on the walls, they were ones that stuck out to me. Soon they would all be packed away into a bag as I would move on towards Seattle .

I sat down on one of the pillows, it was a goose feather pillow that was just plain and white but was covered in mounds of blue glitter that I was still trying to pick off. It would even stick my skin and clothes but at this point I didn't care. I pulled out the drawings I was working on continued to finish the draw of the sand crab even adding flecks of color as I thoughtfully pressed my pencil down to make each stroke.

I barely paid attention as the sun went down behind the trees blocking my view of the sun setting upon the ocean water, but I did pay attention when the animal and insect life started acting up. I leaned back against the wall watching as a small herd of deer walked by. At first they walked by slowly minding their own business eating at the soft grass that was starting to bloom due to the arrival of spring. There was two tiny babies that seemed to be new additions to the herd. One of the much large deer, a mother perhaps looked up and glanced in my direction, it seemed as through her eyes locked with own in a vicious stare down. This battle ended quickly with the deer blinking rapidly and then bloting off into the forest. The other panicked and followed suit running gracefully through the forest towards their missing friend.

Everything in the woods ignored me and fled from my silent presence. I guessed that animals knew better than humans when it comes to life threatening situations. I watched silently for a few more seconds noticing that the various types of birds from a few miles away were all flying rapidly into the air. They twisted into terrified forms that looked deadly as each bird fought for survival no matter the cost to the other around them. I didn't mind it much, I knew nothing would be able to harm me so I looked back down at my drawings and continued with the calculated strokes.

IT must have been only mere minutes that I sat there wrapped up in the picture before I heard the nearly silent gasp then the quiet whispered of inhuman feet moving like a ghost floating across the ground. I threw my drawings back into the back of the cave and brought by body in a defensive crouch. My left foot was about 10 inches in front of my right one and my hands were formed into vise like crawls waiting patiently for the attack.

I heard the silent popping of my joints as I snapped my head back and forth scanning the perimeter with each side ways glance. Although by body seemed to exude confidence in my ability to fight was running off pure instinct here, Garrett didn't teach me how to fight or at least defend myself from other vampires. He told me to avoid all contact with the world so I did. My brain was scaning any and all fuzzy memories I had of movie where there was epic fight scenes or any sort of knowledge I had about any form of fighting. I remember as I child one of my many sets of parents watch boxing and UFC fighting all the time and although the images were extremely blurry ,like looking at someone through a thin sheet, I would use the images I could pick up in my defense. I went over again the images of a muscled out man on steroids bring his foot up and smashing it into the head of his weaker opponent. But that seemed to complicated.

As I thought about my lack of fighting skills a person popped up practically a 3/4ths of a mile away. They stood there in a tense stance with their feet spread out and there arms placed by there side the faint hint of muscles bulging ready to attack with such ferocity that I was scared and lost focus. My hands eased slightly out of the pose but quickly remembered their job and moved back like the deadly strikes of a cobra.

I watched as the person who I could now tell was a female took 11 wide steps towards me and then returned to the same position as before. Her long blonde hair was being blow back by the strong gusts of wind breaking through the tree tops. Her jeans were ripped and covered in what looked like various teeth marks or other sorts of hole like impressions in the thick rough fabric. She wore a black tee shirt that had strategically place slit marks along her sides. She wore 4 rings on her left hand each was big and bulky looking like it weighed more than she did and each was a different color gem stone. She had a plethora of bracelets on each of her wrists most were leathery and thick but some were smaller strings. She wore no shoes so her feet were slightly dirty with a little bit of mud caked on to the toes. Her eyes were bright red and made the look of ferocity and power that she was going for believable.

I don't know how long we both sat there watching each other appraising each other. I knew that inside I was still screaming in terror, from the limited knowledge I had of vampires I figured she was older than me or, at the very least, was a much more skilled fighter than I could ever dream of.

I waited for god knows how long of her to do something, whether It was fight, talk, move just anything to break some of the tension that silence and stillness added. I contemplated speaking first but I wasn't so sure as to what to say to that would calm the situation, and I prayed for some sort of gift like the ones Garrett told me about. It was probably my favorite part of our time together when he talked for hours about the various gifts he had encountered with others and stories that they had told him about even more powerful vampires. My favorite was the one about the golden eyed vampires running around the Northwestern part of the continent. He said they lived off only animal blood, he said one of them could see the future another could manipulate the emotions around himself but Garrett had heard the stories he hadn't seen first hand.

"What are you doing here" her calm voice finally spoke, it was a hard whisper full of anger and what almost sounded like fear herself. She Moved her foot up and was suddenly a few feet closer to me than she had been before. She hadn't even moved because I would have seen her lightening movements with my well aware eyes. I noticed that the spot she had been standing before and the current spot that she was standing at had faint traces of glitter in the air and looked like someone took a knife to a back ground in a play ruining it.

"I am staying here for a few days before I continue up north" I spoke softly trying to make my high voice sound like a follower, but I also tried to convey that I would fight if attacked. I had no clue if that message was received or not.

"I suggest that you move on" she said lightly her voice was tainted by arrogance now.

"No" I spoke before I could control my mouth. Even with the fact that my mind could hold information and process it all at the speed of light I still had trouble with controlling my mouth something that human me had never had a problem with. "I mean I will after my stay is over" my attempt to sooth nerves was not working as I planned.

"I'm sorry but this is my hunting ground, I don't take visitors" she hissed a low growl threatening to escape her lips that were curled into a scowl. Her face was some what round with a medium sized nose. She wasn't the most beautiful person you would ever see but she was attractive.

"I wont hunt here" I replied swiftly, scared by the strength my body seemed to have but that my mind wasn't picking up on. More than anything I wanted to crawl into the hole and just wait it out until this person was gone and left me alone. "My Name is Lillani, but everyone calls me Lilly"

"My name is Peyton" she answered almost annoyed by my quick change of subject. "Look I really don't like visitors in my town, I have been here for all of my human and vampire life and I don't take kindly to it being preyed upon" she said weakness filling up her voice.

"How long have you been a vampire?" I asked worried that it would be some outrageous number like 400 and that I would be a sitting duck when it came time to fight. But at the moment things seemed okay like the tension had been sliced in half.

"Since 1959" she said "What about you? You cant be too old espically with those pillows in your little home" she pointed into my cave. Her hair was still whipping around her face but she stance was casual now and her eyes had lightened a bit. "Let me guess. One year?" she asked.

"6 months. I guess I haven't gotten completely used to being like this" I confessed "But it was better than I had before" I went and sat down on a pretty blue pillow with daisies on it.

"Really, my life was amazing before all this" she pointed at her eyes and her teeth. She walked over quickly and sat down just outside of my cave. Her fingers started raking through the grass and picked out tiny pieces from the earth. "I was about to be a superstar in the Jazz world, but my new teacher drank my blood before that happened" she paused and rolled her red eyes. "What were you like before?"

"I don't really like to talk about it. Too painful" I said trying not to see the painful images flashing through my mind like a carousel full of monsters instead of horses and happiness. But ever since I was a child I had been good at ignoring the bad and focusing solely on the positives.

We stayed silent for a few minutes, I studied the patterns in the walls of my cave and watched as the star silently spun around us. I noticed the bigger sipper at first then Orion. I tried to play the little kid game where you find patterns in the sky but there was too many to make any normal pattern that probably hadn't already been stamped as a constellation.

"Where do you live?" I asked wondering if I was the only vampire who felt the need for some sort of home or safe haven where everything was just yours not the property of the state or the government or anything. Was I the only one who liked staying in one place for any given amount of time?

"I live in a house on the beach about 6 miles that way" she pointed "When I bought it a few years ago I just wanted it to be like a house for vampires you know? Like a house for battered women kind of thing but you can't just announce that to the world and vampires aren't really the wallow type. I convinced myself that it is a place for vampires to come and tell stories but no one really stops by unless they are hiding from something and even that doesn't help" she sighed I could tell she was defeated.

"Did you always want to help people?" I asked softly probing for answers.

"Ya it was a goal of mine since I was 11. Every once in a while I will take in a homeless man and feed him and help him out for a while but they catch on pretty quickly and then they have to become breakfast" she sighed again a heavy sigh one that was not happy with the way things turned out in life. "What's your goal in life? Any amazing plans to end world hunger or save the baby seals?" she asked some sarcasm in her voice pointed at her for trying to save people.

"I was a member of PETA before I was changed. But other than that I always just wanted to be a painter and live as sort of an outcast from the world. I like this sort of life style because I can do that and not get judged" I spoke with true honesty because I trusted her something that I could never say about Garrett.

We continued talking through the night. We talked about human ordeals like the new health care reform thing and what we thought of this celebrity and then we talked about the vampire world. She told me about the Volturi the royalty so to speak of our not so little vampire society and how they worked. She told me not to just go on a killing spree in the city because they would not be afraid to wipe me out. We also talked about gifts I learned she could transport to one place just by thought which she said came in handy in fights and was fun when she was in the mood to shop in New York or Paris . I asked tons of questions and she always answered and started up real conversations that didn't have to do with being human. When we had finally called it quits and went to go hunting it was already twilight of the next day.

We quickly became best friends. She confessed that since her transformation she had been alone with her human friends and the ones who satisfied the never ending thirst in her throat. We stayed in her little 'bungalow' as she referred to it but really it was a mid size mansion decorated to perfection. There was a massive living room/kitchen that housed big kitchen appliances and large TVS and game systems. There was always tons of flowers inside the big room as well. She had two bedrooms one was smaller with just some fancy blue silk decorations but the other was very large and housed the biggest bed I had ever seen and it was never used. The entire house was covered in thick glossy wood floors that cost more than my entire home back in Hudson 's Hope. After two months of living there we decided that it was time to move on so she sold the house for over 400,000 dollars. Instead of running around from place to place she bought a massive four wheel drive truck and placed every important or sentimental thing she owned inside the cab or in the back, including her huge grand piano that was top of the line still and from at least 1945.

"Your such a whiner!" I rolled my eyes and glanced out the rear view mirror as I drove 20 miles above the speed limit down some back road about an hour from Seattle . I saw my reflection quickly but noticed that my once glowing red eyes were a softer less menacing red that was slightly black around the edges. My skin was still pale and my light blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun on the lower left side of my head. "Does it really matter how fast I go? We have forever to sit out here and draw we don't need to go any faster"

After getting to know Peyton I realized she was amongst the most impatient people in the world. I could have been going 50 miles over the speed limit and she would still find a way to complain about driving like an old lady.

"I'm sorry but I am new to this and don't you need the right like light or something to paint?" She asked. Also since we met she started teaching me to play the piano if I would teach her how to drawn and paint with accuracy and skill, she claim it had always been something she was interested in but I assumed she was just bored or the same routine. She like drawing but it wasn't her passion like playing the piano was and i could deal with that if she would shut up.

"If you haven't noticed in the past 50 years of your undead life things don't exactly get all the dark. Besides you have a photographic memory" I rolled my eyes for the billionth time today and the 5th in the last 2 minutes. It often left like I had been at this for 51 years and she was the newborn with the way she complained endlessly and easily seemed to over look the obvious things in this life that I already nailed to a tee. "I think you are the only vampire with massive blonde moments"

"Don't forget little girl that you have lighter hair than me. And besides I could whoop your ass in a fight" she rolled her eyes now and then punched my shoulder in a way that would have shattered a human's bones to utter fragments smaller. But the punch didn't hurt me, it was meant as simple banter between sisters which we now considered each other.

"We can stop here" I finally gave in when I saw a group of rather large birds nests and how the formation of the tree would be simple enough for her to draw with ease for hours and not as me what she should do every five minutes. We stepped out of the big blue truck with I had named blue after the puppy in Blues Clues, and gathered the supplies we had placed into the back of the cab.

We each had our own bag containing different things valuable to creating a master piece. I had many finer brushes in various types of furs and cuts all splattered with dried paint in many different colors, I also had a few pieces of thick black charcoal, expensive markers and pastels, I also had at least 50 different colored paint tubes, 3 sketchbooks, and 15 different canvases. Peyton carried much thicker brushes because she like things done fast instead of taking her time to think about each tiny brush stroke. She carried no markers or pastels but lots of Crayola crayons because that was her weapon of choice and then a few tubes of large basic colored paints. She had one small note book to draw in and two large canvases that would be filled with large interpretations of the trees and sky around her. Her paintings were something a mother would be proud of but not something that would hang in gallery or sell for millions, not that mine were there yet either.

"Vampires were here" she whispered softly taking in deeper breaths. I focused on the strong scent coming through my nostrils and up towards my brain, it smelled just like a vampire scent with the super sweet twang the smell of sunshine. "Maybe 3 or 4" she said again looking around.

"Well they are gone now, lets just try and paint. If they come back I am sure we can talk our way out of this" I said remembering the night I talked her out of killing me and how we became friends afterward. It almost seemed unnatural for her to stop with the way I saw her acting when the situation was normal, even she thought her backing down was weird, but we didn't question that it brought us together as friends. I set my easel down in the grass and started to get my supplies together. Her body was still tense and rigid, her nose twitching to take in the smell.

"Come on let follow it!" she called racing into the woods at top speed. Although I didn't want to go follow the scent I didn't want her to get herself killed. I had become a much better fighter since we meet. She taught me all she knew and even paid for us to have kung fu lessons which came in real handy, the only problem with those was that the instructor was juicy looking and almost seemed to be asking for me to rip his yummy throat out but Peyton stopped me and saved the poor guys life.

I traced her steps with precision not paying attention to my surroundings but letting my animalistic nature take over and guide me towards her the mysterious pack of vampires. I felt my muscles moving so fast and stronger than they ever had before gaining momentum with each step that I was soon caught up with Peyton and even leading her through the woods. I twisted my muscles to make the move even faster than before feeling the raw power scorch through my entire being as I followed the captivating scent.

I brought my hectic brain back to attention just in time to realize that I was entering a large meadow holding one rather large mansion and had at least 5 fancy cars parked out in the front all looking and smelling like they had just been waxed to utter perfection.

As if on cue 7 vampires flitted towards the front of the house and stood in a loose semi circle. Each had hints of a defensive crouch lurking under their skin waiting for us to make a move so they could attack. I felt Peyton come to a stand still right behind me her body freezing mid step. My insides turned to Jell-O and if I was human I knew that I would have passed out right then and there. This was so much worse than what I had been expecting and I knew it was the end here and there, this time for real.

Inside my head I screamed various I love you's to my mother and father where ever they were in this messed up world and mentally wished I had made an effort to make some sort of friends or at least have made a tiny difference in just one persons life and I didn't not consider killing their family members or friends as one of those things.

They were very attractive vampires as far as our kind went, because everyone had other worldly beauty. There was an attractive blonde at the end her face contorted into a deep set scowl that tainted her smooth even face. There was tiny pixie like girl who was about the same height as me with a cheery smile playing on her delicate features and her spiky hair moving with the wind. Next other was a blonde boy with dirty blond curls that were shoved in various directions. I noticed that he was standing a few steps ahead of the little pixie almost blocking her off from us. Then there was a rather large man at least 6 foot 7 with thick dark curls farming his long powerful face, his muscles were rippling under the flimsty shirt that he wore. Next was a man blonde man with delicate a strong jaw and delicate features in a way he seemed to glow with something that I couldn't quite place. Beside him was a motherly looking lady with wavy auburn hair that fell to her shoulders, just by the way she dressed and the way she stood she reminded me of that TV mother that was utterly perfect and you always wished you had.

Lastly was by far the most attractive of them all. A bronze haired boy standing casually in the circle he looked beyond fascinated by this ordeal but he didn't show any signs of worry on his perfect face. His nose was slightly crooked in a way that didn't look stupid or throw his face off balance and evenly set eyes. His hair was unbelievably messy going in ever which way and causing the sunlight to dance off of it casting rainbows. His cheek bones were high but not girly and jaw was set with his smooth perfect shaped lips just above it. As I appraised him a slight smirk came to play on his face lighting it up.

Again if I would have been human I would have reacted by faint or blushing in severe embarrassment but I wasn't human and for this moment in time I was grateful.

But the thing I noticed first was not their looks or the fancy clothes, or even the tense posture but the shiny gold eyes I had heard about. Peyton told me that she met a group of them in Alaska but I could tell that these were not the people she described.

"Its alright, they wont hurt us" the bronze haired boy said in a smooth voice at the same time the curly blond haired boy said the same thing. At once everyone relaxed into a more comfortable position except the female blonde with super blonde good looks she remained scowling and looking angrily in our general direction.

"My Name is Carlisle " the blonde, who I assumed was the leader spoke calmly "May I ask what brings you here?" He spoke with class and dignity like he was from another time period.

"We were just in the neighborhood and caught your scent" Peyton spoke softly I could tell by the way her voice was shaking she was trying to exude confidence rather than let her body and voice reveal weakness. "You have a lovely home"

"Thank you" he spoke with kindness. It didn't look like he would attack us but our kind was made to be sneaky and stealthy and good at faking compassion. I wanted to run in terror away form this and be back to my paintings of the little nests up the trees and forget that this all happened. I wanted to go back to my house in Hudson 's Hope and crawl up in bed like this was just a dream. In my head my voice was screaming at me to get out of here that something wasn't right. Why would any one be this kind?

I tensed my body to stop the sudden moment it was trying to make towards the woods hoping that I could get away and run like never before so that no one would ever catch me. I eased my body to let it take little baby steps towards the thick cover of the trees, trying to block out the pressures of my scared mind to just leave everything behind. I attempted to listen to the conversation unfolding between a hesitant Peyton and the leader.

Finally I broke, giving in to the scared little human girl in the back of my head. That little girl was me whenever my parent would fight and she told me to run away and never come back or when the foster parents tried to cut the evil out my body after I started having nightmares. I saw every painful memory flash before my eyes like they calimed happened before you died. The little girl was there more than I realized always telling me to stay away when thins got bad.

I let my body move on its on free will now feeling my muscles move as I turned around to move into the safety of this forest. Was I the only paranoid vampire or was I just mental unstable. This caused more painful images to flash through my head like the block cloak wearing Volturi killing me for endlessly massacring the citizens of some town. They would rip to me to shreds and then burn the pieces so I would never be alive in any form again. I silently whispered a prayer hoping that god forgave monsters.

I strong sturdy hand came down on the crease in my elbow before I could move to far into the woods. I was whirled around by the bronze haired boy who looked down into my eyes his body a little close than it should have been. When I thought those words he back up a step but still held my elbow tightly. "We aren't going to hurt you" he whispered but I knew everyone would hear him talking.

I simply nodded once and then watched him walked quickly back towards the loose group of vampires all waiting for me to say something.

"I'm Lillani, but everyone calls me Lilly" I whispered quite enough that everyone could hear me but silent enough that it let my fear shine through like a beacon.

The tall muscular guy smiled flashing his bright white teeth at me and then spoke loudly "We're the Cullens, welcome to VeggieVille"


	4. 3: Hope

**My normal 'editor' has been having some issues with her family lately so she could read the final product before i put it up. Which meant that i had to edit my story which is something that i fail at. I HATE rereading my work it makes me all self consicous. but anyway so i am super sorry about any mistakes that were made and that it took so long to update(i developed and awful case of writers block and rewrote the entire second half of the chapter at least 5 times no joke). Hopefully miss jo will be able to look it over before the next time i publish which should be soon. **

When I was growing up I rarely had any friends. That probably had to do with the fact that I had the social skills of a potato. And I might say a very unsociable potato at that. I was always, and still am, that girl you saw in the background holding a book or a drawing pad. I had major trust issues so I wouldn't talk to people about anything other than school or drawing, and I never brought any of my 'friends' home to have a sleep over or meet my family. I went to two school dances after being pressured to go and I went alone and sat in the back of the room till the dance was over and then I left. No one said hi to me at all they just walked right by me like I wasn't there. I had to admit though that there was one good thing about being invisible, and that was that no one ever noticed me, so they couldn't make fun of me or anything. So I always felt like it was me against the world.

So sitting a room filled with complete strangers was kind of daunting. I mean of course they were some of the nicest people I had met in my short existence, but I can't just change myself right away even for the best of people with purest intentions. I wondered if I even had the confidence to act like I was just the kind of person who didn't care what people thought or what they could possibly do to me in the future. I tried to distract myself though out all the introductions and small talk that was being made by drawing or thinking about what I should draw next. I barley talked and for most of the time I watched the river a few feet from their house. But every so often my eyes would move over and somehow find Edwards, the bronze haired boy. Then we would be locked in a deep stare that took almost every part of me just to look away from.

I paid a lot of attention to the conversations around me though. I heard the soft whispers between the little Pixie, Alice, and the pouty blonde, Rosalie, talking about issues in the house and I heard when the big buff guy, Emmett, Nudged Edward and said they would finally have some babes to flirt with. I also heard the entire conversation between Carlisle and Peyton about her short career in the jazz world. Esme, the mother, was talking with the boys Emmett, Edward and Jasper, the blonde haired guy, about adding on new rooms to the house so that me and Peyton could live there. It was all so much to take in.

So I quickly snuck out the open door hoping that no one would notice my absence. I just need a few minutes to think over all that has happened in the past hour and 14 minutes so that I could at least come to some grips with everything. I took out the drawing stuff that Edward had retrieved for me and Peyton while everyone continued making small talk about various things like birthdays and hobbies and what not. I settled in on the soft grass covering the dirt and quickly made a sketch of the giant house hold and them all loosely in the semi circle that they were in when we first saw them.

It was not the best drawing I ever did, but it was still something that would impress people if they saw it. While I drew the picture I thought about what it would be like to have a real family that loved me for who and what I was like no one else had. Would it be nice? Would I even be able to stand after so many years of being alone? I considered the fact that these people would understand where I was coming from cause for at least some part of their long lives they were alone. I saw visions of all us girls going shopping and laughing while we talked about boys and then coming home to brothers who would taunt us while they watched various sports games. And then I saw Esme and Carlisle kissing our foreheads when we came home and telling us they loved us. Growing up that was what I always wanted. A family to love me and comfort me when things were low. I guess a little part of me was praying and hoping that some how this would become my permanent family. But I didn't even know if I wanted that now.

I Smelled Edward coming before I could hear the soft tap of his foot steps on the ground. He walked evenly and slowly not at the inhuman pace I figured he would have approached. I glanced over to my side and saw him gracefully descend down into a criss cross position. He smiled at me watching me draw and put the finishing touches on the picture before he said anything.

"You know," he paused to give a quick flash of a smile at me and then look back down at the picture that I was still drawing even while I wasn't looking at it. "We would love to have you two in our family. I'm not sure it would be like you pictured it but, it would still be fun" he smiled

I couldn't control the reflex reaction that I had. I squeezed the charcoal chunk in my hand causing it to whine lightly in protest and then crumble as the pressure got worse and worse. I cussed under my breath knowing that he could hear it but not caring if it was lady like or not and threw the pieces into the woods. I pulled a new piece out from my bag and pretended to continue drawing. "How did you know what I was picturing?" I asked my voice struggling to remain sounding cool and calm. I wasn't very successful because it sounded rough and angry.

"I read minds. Sometimes it comes in handy but everyone has to make due with out privacy" He was staring into my eyes now smirking slightly in satisfaction. I was panicking on the inside trying to remember every thought I ever had in front of him hoping that I didn't think anything too embarrassing or that could be held against me for the rest of my long existence. "You kept your thoughts under control" he laughed a sweet melodic sound "Well for the most part. You did seem to think I was pretty sexy" he joked.

I gasped. "You! That… That is so not fair! Uhh" I was stuttering slightly because I was a combination of embarrassment and anger. "That is so UNFAIR!" I pouted something that was a very rare event seeing how unsociable I was.

"I'm so sorry" he rolled his golden eyes which danced with excitement. "You don't have to control your thoughts around me. I'm not gonna spill any deep dark secrets you have" he laughed again but this time it was softer and trying to soothe me rather than set me off again.

"Thanks" I said quieting down again. I was still unnerved by the fact that someone could look into my head and see all the things I hid so well under layers and layers of protective surfaces. Some thoughts I hoped would never see the light of day again but if I was around him I might be so paranoid to hide them that I would let them slip with out my knowledge.

"Its interesting to see the world from your eyes. You see everything like some big painting and everything seems to set off your creative gears. It fascinates me" he said looking directly into my eyes again like he was really looking deep into my soul. "What's your favorite drawing?" he asked scanning my memories as I flashed through them trying to pinpoint a favorite. Finally I stopped on a blurry image from when I was a human. It was a giant canvas with the best paint I owned smeared across it to show the sun setting over the Peace River in Hudson's Hope, there was flowers all over because it was the warmest month of the year and there were birds flying in the sky. It had been hanging in my house months ago, so I knew that it had been sold or given away when they found I was missing, if they found I was missing.

"That looks really pretty" he commented opening his eyes and looking at me as I started to draw again making sure that the calculated moves I made looked right and flowed with the rest of the picture. He quickly snatched the picture out of my hand when my arm was raised about to go down into the next stroke of the chunk in my hands. "Its perfect" he commented and then got up and started walking towards the house.

"Hey where are you going? I wasn't finished!" I called throwing my stuff onto the ground and running after him. In my head I was screaming a string of profanities as I chased after him. He had stopped in the middle of the living room and was handing the picture around when I arrived.

"You have quite a mouth on you" he laughed watching as everyone stared at the picture and made comments about the art work.

"Thank you" I muttered "But it isn't really done I still need to finish it" I whispered my uncontrollable nerves making my voice weak and small. I looked around at everyone faces, watching as Peyton try to hide the proud and some what smug expression on her face. Everyone else seemed to only be able to look at the picture. Rosalie seemed satisfied with the way I drew her and then quickly stalked up the stairs and lightly slammed her door.

"Its absolutely lovely!" Esme smiled brightly her hands holding the picture with care and delicacy "I would love to hang it up in the house she started fluttering around looking for the perfect place to put it. "Wait do you mind if I hang it up?" she asked politely waiting for my response. I nodded quickly causing her to flutter around again looking for the prefect spot. She considered a few different frames and various locations as she traveled through the expensive room.

The house had one wall that was completely glass making the house feel bigger than it really was. The rest of the walls were a bright white color that looked cleaner than anything I had ever seen and the floors were a deep wood that offset the white. There was a big white couch in the middle of the room behind a thick polar bear looking rug that fit perfectly though it shouldn't have. They had a massive flat screen that was currently showing a soccer game against Brazil and Mexico. There was a huge piano that was black with gold detail against a wall covered in picture after picture of the family and other people that I did not know. They had a set of large metal stairs that curved around into a pretty spiral. The house smelled like vampire mixed with fuchsia because of the large amounts of flowers that were on every coffee table, side table, and just about every other table. My favorite part was the huge book shelves filled with books that were probably original copies of all the classics. I also saw that there was a kitchen filled with stainless steel and chrome but by the looks of it had never even been used. There was so much more than just that but I was at lack of words on how to describe the excellent decorating I assumed Esme did.

"This will be perfect here" she said placing the drawing into a golden edged frame and then placing it on spot that had just been filled by a picture of some other vampires with golden eyes. I had to admit that it went with room very well and didn't just looked like a drawing that I child would have drawn in school.

My thoughts were interrupted by a laugh I soon saw was Edwards. He just smiled at me and everyone else when they looked at him confused. "Lilly thought that her drawing would look like something a child would have drawn in school when you hung it up. I laughed because I have never seen a 1st grader with such talent" he smiled again looking right at me as every set of eyes flashed over to me standing there.

"Who's the blonde now" I heard Peyton joke from her perch on the piano. She had been running through her classic pieces for the past 20 minutes. They were all wonderful but after hearing them everyday, twice a day they lost some of spark, Though I still found myself moving to the music as the notes swirled around the room.

I sighed and looked around the room. I noticed something that made me feel strange inside, in a way that wasn't bad but was completely unfamiliar. I noticed that I looked like I fit it, like I was part of the family as they went about their normal lives. I blended right in that no one would notice my presence as odd. For the first time in my life I had somewhere I belonged. And I liked it.

I had the perfect break up or rejection or even friend drama or whatever you were feeling remedy. When I was human and these things would happen I would work out for hours because it took my mind off of it. Then I would read all the major papers I liked (NEw York Times, the Post, ect) I would read everything I could in their pages until I probably knew everything that was happening in the world or just that city. Then I would buy a bottle of jack and some candy and watch my favorite movies even if it wasn't legal for me to drink alcohol.. Then I would paint some more and I was cured and could rationally solve the problem with the friend or forget all about that douche bag that got me wasted only so he could try and get in my pants and then leave.

But as a vampire I had taken a different approach when I felt rejected or alone. I still would read some of the big paper and enjoy the stories and drama that was happening some where else in this world. I would still draw for hours taking my mind to a different dimension where my paint and my brushes were all the matter. But what was different form before is that instead of drinking some tequila I would drink blood. And lots of it.

I had a brief 'relationship' with this vampire near Lincoln. His name was Nathan and he was a pretty decent guy with amazing brown hair. It wasn't serious just more of 'I am lonely and need someone to love me' relationship. It lasted about a week of mostly making out and beyond so there wasn't any real emotional attachment. Or really even any talking. But when he left to move to another city I still felt rejected. Like I wasn't good enough. So I ran out to Las Vegas for a night and slaughtered about 6 drunk out of their mind people. And in the week after that about 8 more. It was way more than I needed and in fact actually made me feel bloated in a way, even though the thirst never died, which was the price of being eternally unsatisfied.

So that is why I felt like killing a small army while I sat in A Bugatti Veyron. This car just happened to hold the man I had a major crush on and was driving me to my brand new home. The car was amazing and one of the fastest in the world, and it was all mine. The glittery purple paint job was all mine, along with the massive radio that was blaring Katy Perry. It was the perfect car for me because it was big yet powerful and sleek and was everything I would ever need in a car.

The rejection wasn't because he didn't like me the way I felt about him, because it was obvious that there was an undeniable attraction. But he had stronger feelings for this fragile human girl who could barley stand still with out falling and hurting some part of her body. She was a sickly pale that was hideous compared to pale of my new family. Her cheeks were always turning various shades of red and pink that offset her skin and made her look even sicklier. Her eyes were shit brown and there was nothing unique about her at all.

So I was extremely pissed off that on the way home we had to make a quick detour and pick up Bella Swan from high school and take her to her house which was about 3 minutes away. And what was the worst of all, is that this car only fit two so I would have to share a seat with Bella and smell her blood and attempt not to kill her right there in front of Edward.

"Do we really have to get her Edward?" I moaned crossing my arms over my chest and scowling. I was not looking forward to being in a car with the two love birds. "I mean she has legs she can walk right? Although I guess she wouldn't get two steps without tripping and killing herself or someone else. And her killing herself would be a good thing! Let her walk!"

"Lilly, be nice. She needs ride because her truck is in the shop and her father can't give her a ride because of work" he said focusing on driving the few more miles to the school. It would hopefully only take a few seconds rather than the 10 minutes it would have taken for a normal human who was driving slowly not almost 100 miles per hour.

"Ya because she couldn't just get a ride from any other friends, it had to be you" I rolled my eyes. I watched him pull gracefully into the school parking lot with every pair of eyes either on the shiny paint job more expensive then their house or they were looking at Edward and then me. I had to laugh because these people were lucky that they didn't know me or else they would be a pile of bones and flesh on the pavement.

But my thoughts about the pulsing veins of various students was cut short when Bella came into to view. She was tripping around as she tried to walk up to the curb. She failed miserably and fell on to the concrete. Edward Tensed, his eyes searching for any blood or injury that his and my control would not be able to resist. Unfortunately for me he came up short and his body relaxed into a position that was too easy and calm for being around humans. Even I looked I could was in a defensive crouch though I was sitting in the car. She stumbled up and towards the car nearly denting my paint job with her overflowing back pack which appeared to have biology notes in her awful handwriting with the words for Edward on it with a ton of silly little hearts around the paper. That sickened me.

"Lilly will you slide into the middle?" Edward asked pointing to the console because there were only two seats in my car which I was thoroughly pissed about seeing as 3rd member would be joining us. My eyes and my thoughts must have seemed menacing because he scooted over in the seat and touched my arm lightly. "I will make it up to you" he said his eyes smoldering and serious. Then he reached over my and popped the door open for _Her. _

"Hey Edward" she smiled and slid into the seat and was about to reach over and hug him when she noticed me there. She was really lucky that I found the scent of her blood repulsive and that I wanted to kill her more than drink her blood. "Um who is this?" she asked her voice cracking. You didn't need to be a mid reader to see that that she was jealous and worried.

"Hello Bella. This is my good friend Lilly" He said patting her on the shoulder because it was the only contact he could make with her. The word friend struck my heart like a sword swinging right through it. "Lilly and her Sister Peyton just lost their mother and until they get back on their feet they are staying with us" he told the story that was spread around when people asked who the new girls spending so much time with the Cullen's were.

"O" she replied solemnly. She wasn't happy about that either. There was no sympathy in her voice just frustration over the thought of me and Edward living together. "When did you get this car Edward? Its really nice" she smiled sweetly leaning her body forward so that she was looking at him and I think she was even trying to show off some cleavage but her jacket wouldn't allow it.

"It's not his, its mine. Edward bought a car for me and Peyton as a moving in present. Isn't he the sweetest" I made sure to over act. I even reached over and touched the bare skin of his arm. "He has really been a great shoulder to cry on these past few months" I finished and faked a sniffle.

"O that's nice" she sighed again, Leaning back in her seat.

"Bella, why don't I walk you to the door" Edward said coming to a complete stop. He opened his door and glared at me for a few seconds before shutting it and taking a normal human pace around the car. "He had barley even shut the door when Bella spoke up.

"Look, I know you think your pretty and all that. But Edward is mine so back off bitch" she said smoothly and then smiled and pranced out the door when he opened it for her. I knew my car had good insulation but I knew he heard that and saw it play out in my mind. He was frowning when he walked her to the door. I could hear him say he would see her later. And then he kissed her cheek because he was too mad to kiss her lips and walked back to the car.

"I am sorry" he said when he opened the door. "She didn't have any right to say that. But you were being a snob too" he sighed.

"Sorry" I rolled my eyes "But she started it" I just smiled and let him drive even faster than before towards the house. It was then I realized I was still sitting in the middle console that was poking in my left butt cheek and moved away. The instant I moved my skin lost the brief contact that I had with his. This left me feeling empty and cold. I hated thinking this way when he was sitting right next to me and could hear my every thought but I had learned that just being around him made my razor sharp focus and control slip and fade away. And ever since I had been a vampire control was one of my biggest pet peeves.

"Why does Jasper get to know your story and I don't?" he asked curiously as we moved along the road. He was referring to the fact that me and jasper had formed a friendship almost strong than that of me and Peyton. He was the only person in the world that I had ever told my entire story. He was the only one I trusted enough not to pity me or judge me. That wasn't anything against anyone but it's that Jasper and I had a connection on a deeper level. I understood him while he understood me. There was no pity because we both had seen more than our fair share in just the first few years of our lives whether as a human or a vampire.

Edward had been resentful at first because I wouldn't tell him. But this was a story that I didn't share often. It was the only thing that I ever kept a secret. For the most part when I was familiar with someone I was a very open and honest person. I prided myself on that. But there was something about this secret that my entire body struggled to let go of. And even telling jasper was one of the hardest things I had ever done.

"Because he won't pity me. I don't want pity" I answered truth fully. I had trained myself not to think about any of the events in my past. They were tucked away in lost files covered in dust and debris that had only just recently been moved slightly.

"I wont pity you" he answered automatically. But even he knew he was lying. From the brief glimpses that he had gotten into the story he had pitied me and he didn't even hear the worst of it. I just laughed a little and looked at him. I was lucky I had the ability to laugh or else this would have gotten 20 times too serious in just a few milliseconds. "Come on just tell me!" he said getting a tiny pout on his face.

I had to admit that when he looked at me like that, with those eyes that could make me melt; I had a hard time breathing at a normal pace. But my mind was made and my focus was strong. The story would still be kept a secret today.

When I looked up we were at the house. Alice was waiting impatiently for me tapping her foot outside my window. "Edward you are going to be late to pick up my dresses for prom" she frowned "Get going before I make you pay for them. And that's 100,000 dollars worth of fabric and real diamonds and crystals okay?" she pointed her finger at him and dragged me out of the car. "Go on now"

She said rolling her eyes and half carrying my up the steps and into the little office room across the hall from the bathroom that had only been used once. And that was by a neighbor who dropped off cookies for us girls after she heard the story of us loosing our mother. Now while they made the house smell nice they were to disgusting to even think about eating. The scent of the week in the house was roses because it was mothers day and since chocolate was out of the picture tons of bouquets were bought and placed around the house. I think Esme like putting them in pretty vases and placing them around the house more than she actually liked getting them.

"Wait for it" Alice said when we were placed in front of her rather large touch screen computer. She tapped her finger on the oak desk in a quick uneven tempo and then sighed loudly in relief. "Okay. Now what I am about to show you is top secret. No one including Peyton, Edward, and Jasper, is supposed to know. And if you do tell anyone what I am about to show you then you will die" she raised and eyes brow at me. "Got it?" she asked when I stood there not saying anything more.

"I got it" I sighed and rolled my eyes. I really didn't think there was any need for this drama and fanfare.

She rolled her eyes in response to me but leaned over and clicked the little file button which had my name in all capitals underneath it. It took only a few seconds for the file to load quickly and pull up. It was a sketch and a picture of a dress. But it was just a dress, it was the dress. "There is a prom at my high school on Friday that is two days from now. And you are going to crash it and steal Edwards's heart right from Bella. Okay?"

She talked a little bit more but I couldn't help to daze off and stare. The dress was a dull crimson that would offset my pale skin wonderfully. The top was real crystal sequins in various shades of red that would fit me like a glove. It was strapless and the neck line was a deep sweet heart neck that would reveal a little bit more than I was used to. The bottom portion was matching red tool covered in the same sequins. But the sequins came out from the tiny little belt that matched perfectly in an 8 tipped star that reached my feet along with little splotches of them all around the dress as well. The bottom was pretty full but would still allow me to dance without causing tripping or severe lack of movement because I looked like bridal Barbie.

"There are shoes that I ordered too" she paused and scrolled down just a little bit. They were plain and black, probably 7 inches tall at the heel and that a ribbon that would wrap up around my calf. They would match perfectly.

"Wow Alice. This is just… Wow. Why are you doing this though?" I asked still staring at the shoes.

"Because. While Bella is any amazing person, he would never be as happy with her as he would be with you. I have tons of visions of you too together and every time one hits he runs to Bella trying to change it because he is scared. He likes being in his element and comfortable doing what he usually does like going to school and playing the piano. But with you he sees so many things that he can't control that excite but scare him. And I am sick and tired of him fighting fate!" she said pouting. "It screws with my head!"

I looked down almost embarrassed by the fact that Alice was having to help me get the attention of her brother. "Is it really going to work?" I asked. I wanted to know before I went all out and did all this if I was going to get rejected or have him sweep me off my feet and take to some fairy tale castle.

"I can't be sure because he hasn't set his mind on spending forever with you. But I think it will work. At least there is a 80% chance it will work" she said smiling. I knew that 80% was a good chance but I didn't know whether or not I would even be able to do this. "You can do it. I will be right beside you the whole time" she said seeing the images of me standing there flickering. "Jasper will be there too and so will Emmett and Rosalie. And Peyton will be there in sprit because her mother's funeral is on the same day"

I could almost see Peyton tearlessly mourning the loss of her mother from the distance. She can't be at the funeral cause she is supposed to be dead and her father might notice it if his own daughter walks up and says hello I'm gonna talk about how much I love my mom. But she wanted to be there because she loved her mother. This made me mood go a little south but even the thought of my best friend sad didn't seem to bring me down all the way.

"I'll do it" I gave in.

**xoxo**

**-Allie**


End file.
